


Starry Night

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate first kiss, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt, also zevran is being zevran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're watching the stars when he realises that when he's with her, even silence doesn't bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

                “Look – there’s one!” Ella pointed at the sky with a laugh. Alistair looked up at the shooting star briefly before looking back at his fellow Grey Warden sitting next to him. In the dark, the firelight seemed to make her green eyes sparkle, and the smile spread across her face was more relaxed than any he’d seen before. Always there was the Blight, the Archdemon, the knowledge that the fate of Ferelden rested squarely on their shoulders leaving tension in her face. She hid it well, of course, but Alistair could see it.

            This night was different. On this night she delighted in the falling stars streaking across the sky, the Dalish wine gifted to them by the clan warming her and freeing her laugh. Ever alert, she’d stopped drinking well before the point of intoxication, but it seemed that – for the moment, anyway – it had cheered her enough to allow her to delight in simple wonders. Seeing her like this, he was sure he was getting a glimpse of her as she was before the damned Blight had taken everything good from her life.

            They sat beside each other on the grass, both leaning back on their forearms to be at a better angle to the sky. They alternated between easy conversation and periods of silence, and for the first time in his life Alistair found himself comfortable with either situation. He couldn’t say how long they had sat there when she shifted her weight so she could lift one hand to cover her mouth and yawned.

            “You should rest,” he said. He looked over at Morrigan’s fire and could see the witch’s silhouette pacing in front of it. “Morrigan’s due for first watch tonight, and I can see she’s still up. I mean, I’m not sure she ever sleeps anyway…does a witch need to sleep? I’m pretty sure she survives on hatred alone.”

            Ella laughed. “She’s not so bad, Alistair. And she’s extremely helpful.”

            “You can get along with anyone, can’t you?” Alistair said, rolling his eyes. “My point stands. You,” he paused and poked her side lightly, “need to sleep. You’re exhausted.”

            “I doubt you’re much better,” Ella said, giggling from the slight tickle from his poke. Her face turned serious quickly as her eyes searched his face. “I know the nightmares aren’t as bad for you, but they’re still there.” She sat fully upright and reached out to cover his hand with her own. “I’ll go to my tent if you go to yours. If you insist on staying up, I’ll just have to stay up with you.”

            Alistair’s eyes fell to where their hands joined and she pulled hers off of his quickly, throwing herself off balance and barely catching herself in time. She giggled self-consciously and stared at the ground for a minute before chancing a look back up at him, her cheeks flushed. He had looked back at her face now, and for a moment they sat in silence, staring at each other. Alistair’s stomach twisted uncomfortably and he felt certain his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

            When she bit her lip, looking like she was searching for something to say, he lost his sense for just a moment and leaned forward to kiss her. Lack of experience made him clumsy about it, but he found his mark. When his lips touched hers, however, she froze, and even through their one point of connection he could feel her body stiffen. He pulled away instantly.

            “I – ah, I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you. That was uncalled for, ungentlemanly. I should have –“

            She cut him off. “Alistair.”

            He looked at her slowly, lifting his eyes from the ground. He wouldn’t be surprised if she sent him away, shamed him, perhaps even – his eyes widened in horror – sent Morrigan after him. He swallowed hard. “Yes?”

            Ella smiled. “I wanted you to,” she said. Her voice was quieter than he ever remembered hearing it. “I was just surprised. To be honest,” she said, a teasing note coming to her voice now, “I kind of thought I’d have to be the one to start it.”

            Alistair’s jaw fell open. “You – I’m sorry – I must have misunderstood you. You…didn’t mind that?”

            “Should I have?” she asked. She lifted her hand and covered his with it once more. “Because no, Alistair, I didn’t. And if it’s all right with you, I think I’d like to kiss you this time, so I can prove I can actually do it and not just freeze like a statue.”

            “Well, uh, I mean, of course, by all means, if that’s what you –“

            Ella’s lips met his, and he fell silent. He lifted the hand not covered by hers to stroke slowly through her long red hair and he could feel her smile against him. When she pulled back, the smile remained, and he untangled his fingers from the strands.

            “Good night, Alistair,” she said softly, leaning forward to brush her lips lightly against his cheek. Not waiting for a response, she stood and walked back to her tent, pulling open the flap and slipping inside with more grace than anyone really had reason to possess.

            Alistair stared at the closed tent flap in shock as two of his fingers absently ran over his lips. He was startled out of his reverie when a voice sounded from behind him.

            “Your own execution was lacking, my friend, but I suppose it worked out in the end.” Alistair’s head whipped around and he saw Zevran sitting not far behind him. Groaning, he dropped his face into his hands.

            “I’m going to bed,” he said, pushing himself to a standing position and walking towards his tent.

            “If you need advice, I could happily share my expertise,” Zevran added. “Perhaps some…personal tutoring?” The Antivan’s laugh echoed behind Alistair as he crawled into his tent and flopped onto his bedroll. It was only a moment, however, until a smile crept across his face again at the memory of what had happened.

             The morning would, undoubtedly, be awkward. But for tonight, he had kissed her, and his clumsiness hadn’t even scared her off. He would happily shoulder a lifetime’s worth of awkwardness for the sake of that memory alone.


End file.
